scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Puffin
Puffin is the secondary tritagonist of the 1994 New Line Cinema animated feature film “The Swan Princess”. He is one of the few characters who are most devoted and crafty of all the characters. Couples Oona (Puffin Rock) (Girlfriend) Gallery: Puffin in The Swan Princess.jpg Puffin.jpg Puffin_1.png PF-004.png He played Stitch In Lilly Luna and Puffin He Played Owl in Boog the Bear (Winnie the Pooh) series He is an owl. He Played The Genie In The Francisladdin Trilogy He is a genie. He Played Doc In Twiceratops White and the Seven Animals He is a dwarf. He Played Timon In The Felidae King series He is a meerkat. He Played Hugo In The Stepbrother of Notre Dame 1 and 2 He is a gargoyle. He Played Iago in Dudleyladdin 1, 2: The Return of Prince John, and 3: The King of Thieves He is a parrot. He Played RJ In Over the Hedge (RJvernel Style) and Over The Pet Shop He is a Raccoon. He Played Wilbur in The Rescuers Down Under (RJvernel Style) He is Orville's brother He Played Peppo in The AristoFamily He is an Italian cat. He Played Jim Crow in Zachary (Dumbo) He is a crow. He Played Tito in Russell And Company, Rubble And Company And Abigail and Company he is a Dog He Played Spike In The Cartoon Animals Before Time (DiaRockz) and The Land Before Time (Hissy33 Style) he is a Stegosaurus Who Likes To Eat He Played Ducky in The Female Characters Before Time (DiaRockz) He is a Sweet Saurolophus He Played Lumerie In Beauty And the Sleepy Unicorn (Along With Batty Koda) He Played Batty Koda in Ferngully: The Last Rainforest (Rat Terrier Fan Animal Style) he is a bat He Played Rita In Everest And Company He Played Sultan The Footstool In Beauty And The Badger He Played Adult Simba in The Puffin King Franchise He Played Zazu In The Grey Dog King He Played Chance in Homeward Bound (Rat Terrier Fan Style) He Played Tramp in Oona and the Puffin he is a dog and Lady’s Boyfriend He Played Stove in Beauty and the Pterodactyl He Played Fifi in Lion Cub and the Female Horse He is a Featherduster He Played Boomer In Wonder Animal Park And Wonder Pet Park he is a blue bear He Played Dodger in Rocky And Company He Played Lumerie in Beauty and the Badger and Beauty and the Police Pup He is a Candlestick He Played Petrie in The Animal Friends Before Time (DiaRockz) he is a Pterodactyl He played Marshall in Pet Animal Patrol he is a dog He played Red in Angry Pets Toons he is a bird He Played ??? In Carly in Petland He Played The Beast in Beauty and The Puffin He Aslo Played Lumerie in Beauty and the Glider He Played Ruby in The Female Animals Before Time he is a Lovely OviRaptor He Played Cogsworth in Beauty And The Toon Bird He Is a Clock He Played Einstein in ??? And Company He Aslo Played Lumerie in Beauty and the Red Rocket Ship He Aslo Played Tito in Plum and Company He Played Magic Carpet In Chomperladdin He Played Ugly Dog in The UglyPets Movie He Played ??? in Petrie (Balto) He Played Tito in Doodle And Company He Played Sultan in Beauty and the Street Dog He Played Butch in Sharpteeth And Pets He is a spy dog He Played Petrie in The Pet Shop Before Time He Played Rex in Victorious (Rat Terrier Fan Animal Style) he is Robbie’s Puppet Friend He Played Eric In The Little Puffin He Played Radio In The Brave Little Saurolophus He Played Lynn Loud Sr. In The Loud House (Rat Terrier Fan Animal Style) He Played Tito in Tiago and Company He Played Lumerie in Beauty and the ??? He Played ??? In Oonalina He Played ??? in Sing (Rat Terrier Fan Style) He Played Hero In Rubylina (Rat Terrier Fan Style) He Also Played Tito in Austin and Company (Rat Terrier Fan Style) He Also Played Lumerie in Beauty and the Green Robot He Played Snook In Its A Pet,Pet World he is a sloth He Played Daniel Hunter In Hunter Street (Rat Terrier Fan Animal Style) He Played Fagin In Lana and Company he is a man He Played Chance in Homeward Bonud (Rat Terrier Fan Style) He is a dog He Played Danny In Puffins Don’t Dance he is a cat He Played Petrie in The Forest Before Time He Played Francis in Edgar and Company (Rat Terrier Fan Version) He Played Dodger in ??? and Company He Played ??? In Sykelina He Played ??? In PetrieBob PterodactylPants He Played Cogswroth in Cheetah and the Freddie He Played Georgette in Cream and Company He Played Lumerie in Beauty and the Macaw He Played Iago In Kiyoshiladdin (Rat Terrier Fan Style) He Played Scrat in Teletoon Character Age (2002),Teletoon Character Age: The Meltdown,Teletoon Character Age: Dawn of the Dogs,Teletoon Character Age: Continent Drift,Teletoon Character Age: Collision Course He Played Benny In Carly The Explorer He Played Tito in Bunnicula's Bride and Company He Played Mr. Salt In Swan Odette‘s Clues He Played Lumerie in Beauty and the Nick Wilde He Played Blue in Puffin’s Clues He Played Plex In Yo Gabba Gabba (Rat Terrier Fan Style) He Played Radio in The Brave Little Pigeon And The Brave Little Pug He Played Lumerie in Beauty and the Starfish He Played Mrs. Fieldmouse In Battylina Koda He Played Mailbox In Cera’s Clues He Played Lumerie in Beauty and the ??? He Played Dodger in ??? and Company He Played Tito in Princess Poppy and Company He Played Runt Of the Litter in Glider little (Chicken Little) He Played Lumerie in Beauty and the Donkey He Played Luca in Anrgy Pets Rita He Played Leo in Little Animals He Played Tito in Bozzly and Company He Played Lumerie in Beauty and the Nature Cat and Beauty and the Purple Bunny He Played Austin In The Backyardagains (Rat Terrier Fan Style) He Played Tito in Stella and Company He Played Filburt In Petrie‘s Morden Life He played Spike in RugPets, The RugPets Movie, RugPets in Paris: The Movie and RugPets Go Wild He played Francis in Moxy and Company He Played Jacquimo In Boofleelina (Rat Terrier Fan Style) He Played Ralph In Santo Bugito (Rat Terrier Fan Style) He Played Kooky Kid in Wow! Wow! Roxie he is a kooky kid He Played Ralph in Wreck It Puffin He Played Bozzly In Odette Hatcher He Played Zazu In The Red Bird King He Played Lumerie in Beauty and the Reptar He Played Banzai in The Sloth King he is a hyena He Played Dodger in Tasha and Company He Played Lumerie in Beauty and the Sabertooth Tiger and Beauty and the Purple Duck He Played Tito in Oblina and Company He Played Oko In Its A Big Big World (Rat Terrier Fan Style) (Along With Jean Bob and Speed) He Played Lumerie in Beauty and the Blue Hedgehog He Played Fagin in ??? and Company He Played Walden In Wow! Wow! Ducky He Played Chas Finster In Rugrats (Rat Terrier Fan Style) He Played Mr. Mole In Shenzilina He Played Dodger in ??? and Company He Played Lumerie in Beauty and the Lamp He Played Himself in The FlowerBubble Princess He Played Floof in Rainbow Creatures He Played ??? In Pet Story He Played Tito in??? and Company He Played Lumerie In Beauty and the Dancing Cat He Played Berkeley Beetle in ???lina He Played Flit in ??? He Played Lampy in The Brave Little Pink Bunny He Played Fagin in ??? and Company He Played Zazu in The Beck King Category:Tritagonists Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Birds Category:Male Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Swan Princess Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Funny Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Animals Category:Puffin x Oona Category:Rat Terrier Fan’s Friends